This invention relates generally to dynamic system modeling, control and estimation applications, and more particularly, to a method for accurate and efficient generation of linear models (LMs) at any given operating point of a nonlinear physical system of interest, where the linear models are available for subsequent use in real-time.
Generally, but not limited to, avionics, applications generate controller gains offline, and then implement these controller gains as scheduled gains in a corresponding Full Authority Digital Engine Controller (FADEC). Some advanced applications however, require online generation of linear models, termed Linear Engine Models (LEMs), in the FADEC; controller gains are then computed in real-time using these LEMs.
Linear models are needed in cases where parameters of control, estimation and/or detection algorithms are computed online, from a current representation of a dynamic system (i.e. linear model (LM) or, for aircraft engine controls applications, more specifically would be a Linear Engine Model (LEM)), to thus adapt these parameters to changes in the system responses due to different operating points, variation from system to system, or deterioration in the health/performance of the dynamic system.
It would be desirable to provide a method of generating real-time accurate and efficient linear models at substantially any given operating point of the physical system of interest, where the linear models are subsequently used on line for control, estimation, and/or detection purposes associated with the dynamic physical system.